


My Buddy, the Sith

by LunaRowena



Series: Dum Spiro, Spero [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Friendship, Gen, I Just Want to Have Friends, Light Side Sith Warrior, vaiken spacedock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRowena/pseuds/LunaRowena
Summary: The Jedi consider attachments dangerous. The Sith consider them a weakness. But who are we without our friends?
Relationships: Female Sith Warrior & Vette
Series: Dum Spiro, Spero [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806034
Kudos: 6
Collections: Luna's Bad Things Happen Bingo





	My Buddy, the Sith

Vette had always liked space stations, in the passing sort of way she liked space ports. They were alive. People were coming, going, living. Vaiken Spacedock wouldn’t rank on her top three destinations, but it’s what she had right now. She had come here with Baras’s apprentice from Korriban and they were supposed to be on their way to Dromund Kaas. Since all these situations seemed to resolve in Vette being enslaved, she was trying desperately to figure out a way to slip away.

The zabrak seemed content to wait at the cantina bar. Dressed in the dark acolyte’s garb from Korriban, people eyed the lightsabers on her waist and gave them a large berth. The apprentice fidgeted with her tunic collar and Vette realized she was talking to her.

“–and Baras arranged transport on the Black Talon but I’d soon as rather avoid that. If he wants us to go there that means he’ll be watching us. I’m sure someone’s watching us now, but let’s not make it easier for them. There’s a public shuttle in three hours, so let’s catch that and for the meantime enjoy some amount of freedom from Sith.”

“Are you serious right now?” The cantina was in the middle of the station. There were elevators all along the inner and outer ring, but Vette didn’t know where they led to. Should she chance it? Would this girl chase her?

The honey colored eyes blinked at her. “The Sith have been watching my every move since I was fourteen. It’s exhausting.”

“Ahem.” Vette pointed to the shock collar around her neck.

“Oh!” The zabrak’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry, I completely forgot. I can take that off. Here,” she bent forward and fiddled with the collar around Vette’s neck, entering the correct code for the evil contraption to snap off.

“Thanks,” Vette rubbed her neck, still watching the other girl warily. “So, uh, crazy idea: what about not going to Dromund Kaas at all?”

The zabrak sighed and shook her head. “I don’t feel like dying violently.”

Vette stared. “Okay, so, the fact that you actually considered that and didn’t immediately, like, I don’t know, stab me for insubordination, like… what?”

She drummed her fingers on the bar indolently. “I don’t particularly like stabbing people. But I also like not being stabbed.” She looked Vette in the eyes. “I know you’ve been thinking of running. I won’t chase you, but I can’t say the same about Baras. It’ll probably be safer to stick with me.”

Kriffing force sensitives. “Okay, so…” Vette spread her hands. “Let’s say I do that. What exactly do you want from me? I can tomb rob but I don’t do domestic services.”

The other girl dropped her gaze. “I…” She brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. “What I want? I just want… I just need a friend.”

“Yeah, sure… me and my buddy, the Sith. Well, no one’s going to pick on me at school.”

The zabrak tensed and her voice hardened. “Forget it. It was stupid.”

“Okay, wait…” Vette sighed. “Can we take this as a trial basis? Like, right now, you kind of… scare me.”

The girl looked back up and nodded. “That’s… that’s all I can ask for given the circumstances, I suppose.”

“Right, so…” Vette floundered. “Sorry, what am I supposed to call you? Lady… Sith person?”

That brought out a small smile. “My name is Kariess. Though formally in front of people probably ‘My Lord.’ That sounds awful, doesn’t it?”

“I thought you Sith all had big impressive names like ‘Darth Ravage.’”

She shrugged. “The Darths do. The rest of us make do.” she tugged at her collar again. “Since we have three hours, what do you say to some shopping? I absolutely hate these clothes.”

“Well, as long as you’re buying because, you know, no money. But I’ve been wearing these same clothes for weeks now.”

“Great! I have no idea where anything is.” Kariess stood up and strode off to the stairs out of the cantina.

Vette followed along, questioning her own judgment. Well, her life had already rapidly improved from where it had been. She could learn to live with this.


End file.
